Mi vida contigo
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Un vistazo a la vida de Víctor y Yuuri. Conjunto de Oneshot resultantes de varios retos grupales en YOI.
1. El día que Victor se vistió como cosaco

Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

" _Un vistazo a la vida de Víctor y Yuuri. Conjunto de Oneshot resultantes de varios retos grupales en YOI."_

 **El día que Victor se vistió como cosaco. (** ** **#VictorALoNativo** )  
**

* * *

Todo el aparataje a su alrededor a pesar de no serle desconocido, en verdad le abrumaba. No era bueno para las cámaras, ni qué decir para aparecer en público o encabezar alguna entrevista. Yuuri Katsuki estaba muy contento de estar tras bastidores y rehuir de los focos, cosa distinta para Víctor Nikiforov, quien se movía en medio como si fuera parte de su ambiente.

Aquellas grabaciones en tierras rusas los había tomado desprevenido. Así, terminaron abordando un viaje de casi tres horas de vuelo hasta la nueva capital del sur, la ciudad de los cosacos, Krasnodar. Parecía que sus patrocinadores estaban dispuesto a sacar todo el dinero que no pudieron aprovechar de Víctor en su año sabático en Japón; pero el ambiente era cálido y la temperatura agradable. Las calles de la nueva ciudad no estaban tan transitadas y había rastros de historias por doquier. En fin, el viaje podría ser aprovechado después de cumplir con sus obligaciones contractuales.

Durante el vuelo, Víctor le había explicado la importancia de aquel lugar y por qué había sido el escogido. Jocoso incluso comentó que la federación y el ministerio de turismo ruso prácticamente le exigió ser la figura pública de la nueva campaña de visita a Krasnodar ya que, según sus palabras, fue el embajador de turismo de Hasetsu.

—¿No parece gracioso los celos de Rusia? —le había dicho. Yuuri no supo cómo Víctor se lo tomaba tan a la ligera si de su parte se hubiera muerto de nervios.

Pero así era él, un espíritu libre, un nómada. Víctor decía que según sus abuelos seguramente por allí había un gen cosaco. Revolucionario, sagaz, indomable, como un caballo en la estepa rusa: Víctor era demasiado para ser comprendido, era una rareza fascinante por como lo viera. Y él, allí, no tenía mucho que hacer más que admirarlo y amarlo con la misma fuerza.

El llamado a Víctor entonces se escuchó. El personal se movió con prisa con sus aparatajes, acomodando todo para el juego de luces y las fotografías que iban a tomar. Estaban en medio de la calle Krásnaia, cruzando un camino verde a pocos metros del arco de triunfo, una bellísima representación que nada tenía que ver con sus homónimos en España o en Francia (que ya había visitado con Víctor). Este tenía una fachada que definitivamente distaba de ese estilo de arte.

Aprovechando la ocasión, Yuuri apuntó con la cámara de su celular antes de recibir un puntazo en su espalda.

—¡Víctor! —exclamó al voltear. Víctor justamente estaba detrás de él apuntándolo con su índice en el coxis.

—¿Qué haces que no me miras? —reclamó infantilmente con un puchero adorable. Yuuri, ahora sí, no iba a poder quitarle la mirada de encima.

Víctor vestía un kaftán rojo largo, que le confería un porte regio con los adornos que colgaban de su pecho junto a las líneas negras que resaltaba los rasgos de su piel blanquísima. Su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido por la papaja, esa gorra de piel graciosa y oscura que se alzaba sobre su cabeza. En los accesorios estaba el cinturón que sujetaba la shashka, que era como una corta espada y de su lado izquierdo un látigo que luego supo se trataba de la nagaika. Todo eran elementos que distinguían las vestiduras cosacas tradicionales.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó entusiasmado. Yuuri quería decirle de muchas otras formas como lo veía, pero se sintió cohibido entre tanta gente que se movía alrededor por el set. Aguantándose las ganas de tocar el kaftán con sus manos, o jalarlo de ella para besarlo, solo le miró con los ojos brillantes que hizo afilar el candor de los ojos de Víctor—. No me mires así, cariño.

—¿Cómo quieres que te mire entonces? —dijo sonrojado, pero sintiéndose atrevido. Víctor sonrió más, como si supiera hacia donde dirigía su juego.

Para tratar de cortar ese ambiente de coquetería y travesura mutua que tenían, Yuuri enfocó la cámara para grabar ese momento en su memoria. Víctor posó y puso su mejor rostro seductor. Si Yuuri no cayó desfallecido allí, fue gracias a la cámara, sin duda alguna.

—¡Nikiforov, a posición!

Yuuri atrapó su propio labio y se sintió lleno de ansiedad. Víctor le hizo una señal a la directora del set y luego dirigió la mirada a su pareja, que parecía camuflarse muy bien entre los otros rusos, o estos se abocaban a ignorarlo.

—No me quites los ojos de encima, Yuuchan.

—No podría aunque quisiera, Vitya.

Con aquellas palabras que decían todo, se despidieron temporalmente. Víctor fue guiado por el equipo para posar entre las arboladas del camino verde; el set estaba preparado y hasta habían traído a un caballo bellísimo de pelaje marrón y cuerpo fuerte para las fotografías. Víctor subió a él con agilidad, como si lo hubiera hecho desde siempre; para Yuuri verlo solo le dio más calor. Calor que nada tenía que ver con el hecho de estar en una de las ciudades más soleadas de Rusia en pleno verano.

La sesión continuó y Yuuri no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima tal como Víctor se lo pidió. Intentaba pasar desapercibido detrás de los fotógrafos para mirarlo con atención y, a donde fuera, Víctor le dirigía la mirada y le hacía gestos coquetos que solo él comprendería. Mientras era ignorado por el resto, Víctor tenía plena atención en él: a Yuuri nada más podría importarle en ese mundo que eso. Entusiasmado, consiguió varias fotografías inéditas y se alejó un poco de las personas del lugar, para disfrutar de su nueva colección en silencio.

Al rato, Yuuri se acobijó bajo la sombra de unos de los árboles. Para ese momento, estaba cerca de la estatua de Catalina la grande.

—¡Yuuri! —escuchó a Víctor llamarlo y volteó para verlo acercarse cabalgando elegantemente sobre el caballo. Nervioso, se apartó un poco del animal a pesar de saberlo inofensivo y Víctor rio con gracia al leer el miedo en sus ojos—. No hace nada, Yuuri, ¿no quieres tocarlo?

Asintió. Claro que quería. Armándose de valor, extendió su mano para tocarle el hocico al animal y se rio cuando este resopló y movió la cabeza; en un ademán para quitarse el pelaje de encima. Víctor lo sostuvo con calma y Yuuri se movió más confiando para dejarles caricias a la cabeza del caballo. Eso hasta que se dio cuenta que todas las cámaras estaban apuntando hacia ellos.

—¡Víctor! ¿Qué hacen? —La carcajada cantarina de Víctor estalló mientras Yuuri se escondía tras él.

—Pues pensé que no había mejor manera de incitar el turismo que teniendo un turista en las fotos. ¿No te parece una genial idea?

—¡Ese no era el trato!

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir! —Yuuri asomó su cabeza por encima del lomo del animal, provocando en Víctor otra risa divertida. Así, sin más, se inclinó un poco para sujetar el rostro de Yuuri y aprovechar que el caballo los cubría para tocarlo a gusto, rozando su pómulo rosado por el calor y regalándole una sonrisa—. Solo tienes que mirarme a mí, Yuuri. Olvídate del resto.

Víctor es un genio que nunca dejará de sorprenderlo. Un alma sin freno que nadie puede contener, un torbellino de colores y magia, el rey de hielo, una leyenda viviente, el único capaz de hacer temblar las rodillas de Katsuki Yuuri y animarlo a quebrar nuevos límites. Porque Víctor no conoce de fronteras, no le importan, es nómada. Aunque su corazón ya estuviera enamorado de lo que brotó en Japón.

Así, Yuuri se animó a seguir la tonada que Víctor dirigía con experticia y salió de su escondite para tocar el caballo y mirarlo. El tener los ojos de Víctor sobre él mientras el resto inmortalizaba el momento, le entregó un sentido de propiedad que echaría fuertes raíces en Rusia. De ese modo, la sesión de fotografía continuó, ahora con la intervención de Yuuri en ella por pedido de Víctor. El que las fotos parecieran más el encuentro de dos amantes enamorados no fue su culpa, ¿o sí?


	2. El día que hicimos cosplay

Los personajes de Yuri on Ice no me pertenecen.

" _Un vistazo a la vida de Víctor y Yuuri. Conjunto de Oneshot resultantes de varios retos grupales en YOI."_

 **El día que hicimos cosplay. (** ** **#YuurionStreet** )  
**

* * *

Existían muchas excentricidades que Víctor venía aprendiendo de su tiempo en Japón al convivir con los Katsuki, pero hubo una en particular que no se imaginó, ni remotamente. Y esa fue la fotografía que encontró en una vieja caja guardada en el sótano de Yu-topia, donde su precioso prometido vestía un traje de su época junior con una peluca de cabello claro y lentes de contactos azules. Lucía como él.

Ah... aquel preinfarto. Víctor casi se derritió porque al inicio no había logrado reconocerlo, pero al hacerlo fue llenado de burbujas de calor en su estómago y pulmones. Se sintió tan cálido que no dudó un momento en bajar con la fotografía en mano llamando a Yuuri a todo pulmón, con Makkachin corriendo como si fuera una parte de aquel descubrimiento cuando todo lo que hizo fue dormir.

Ah... el segundo preinfarto. Yuuri pasó de pálido a rojo en cuestión de nada, su cabello negro despeinado por el esfuerzo de ayudar a la cocina de Yu-topia contrastaba con el furioso sonrojo que le llenó hasta las orejas. Mari entonces rio divertida a su espalda y se acercó para contarle los pormenores, mientras Yuuri tenía cara de esconderse en el tazón de arroz de los onigiris.

Sumergido en la vergüenza, Yuuri lo agarró del brazo para sacarlo de la cocina donde Mari había empezado a relatar todos los pormenores, no solo de ese sino de otros momentos donde se 'disfrazó' de algún personaje de videojuegos, de anime o de Víctor. Muchas veces de Víctor.

Las orejas de Yuuri seguían rojas, a pesar de haber pasado media hora desde aquello y estar los dos en las afueras de Yu-topia aprovechando la brisa en aquel caluroso verano. Víctor le abrazaba desde la espalda, sin ganas de soltarlo aún si el clima lo ameritaba. Le gustaba ese sonrojo y la sensación de conocer aún más a Yuuri. Allí, no dudó un segundo en empezar a mordisquearle la oreja derecha, de dejarle pequeños besos y seguir provocando que el tono prosiguiera hasta que Yuuri tuvo un escalofrío más fuerte y el movimiento involuntario provocó que ese trasero se rozara con su entrepierna. Alguien empezaba a tener visibles problemas con la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

—Deja de hacer eso. —Estaba más rojo y Víctor más ansioso ahora que su mirada veía el inicio del problema de su alumno mientras se hacía consciente del suyo propio.

—Quiero disfrazarme también —le comentó con interés y Yuuri le miró de reojo—. Debe ser divertido hacer eso.

—No es solo disfrazarse Víctor. Es todo... un arte, una cultura.

—¿Ah sí? —Yuuri asintió, aunque las manos de Víctor empezaban a bajar por sus caderas para subir debajo de su franela—. Quiero que me expliques.

—Tú quieres que me desnude. —Víctor tuvo que admitirse esa noble verdad y Yuuri mordió un gemido, cuando los dedos de su prometido trazaron una línea recta entre su ombligo y el borde del pantalón.

Ah... la juventud. No fue extraño verse remolcado hasta el piso superior por un Yuuri completamente rojo y necesitado. Ya para a la familia Katsuski aquello no era una anormalidad, así que encerrarse en la habitación que él usaba y amarse con pasión no resultó ningún problema.

Pero Víctor no iba a abandonar la idea de disfrazarse de algo e irse con Yuuri a donde quiera que se encontrara toda esa gente disfrazada. Se veía divertido y hasta estaba tentando a buscar la información por sí mismo si Yuuri se negaba a cooperar.

Por fortuna, no fue necesario. Allí acostados en la cama, desnudos y con la compañía de un pequeño ventilador, Yuuri le explicó lo que era el cosplay, quienes eran cosplayer, que hacían y cómo fue que él inició en ese mundo en su joven adolescencia. Que por eso algunos de sus trajes de su época junior estaban inspirados en series o películas de ficción, como aquel donde emuló a Neo de Matrix. Víctor estaba fascinado. La idea de irse disfrazado por toda una ciudad a encontrarse con otros disfrazados le encantaba. Aunque Yuuri intentara hacer énfasis en el esfuerzo del cosplayer en buscar sus propios elementos, elaborar los trajes a mano con el fin de emular de forma más precisa su personaje favorito; Víctor estaba consciente de que para eso tenía modistas en Japón.

—Te dije que ya dejé eso. Era Mari la que me ayudaba con esos trajes. —Yuuri volteó y le dejó la fantástica vista de su trasero a la mano. Víctor, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a acariciar aquella curva tentadora mientras admiraba sus estrías blancas y pensaba en lo maravilloso que era Yuuri incluso con ese pequeño rollito de grasa producto de su nula dieta en temporada baja—. ¡Ey!

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero aprender todo de Yuuri y eso parece muy interesante. ¿O tendré que ir yo solo? —Un beso a su cuello, una caricia a su casi desaparecida cintura, un ronroneó entre sus labios y su pierna friccionando para encontrar espacio entre las de Yuuri. Bueno, tenía ganas de más, con Yuuri nunca era suficiente.

Nunca lo sería.

Yuuri le miró con las cejas estrujadas y Víctor le sonrió inocentemente.

—¿No te gustaría? Podría disfrazarme de lo que quieras y cumplir alguna fantasía escondida, mi Yuuri...

Víctor sabía perfectamente que Yuuri no se aguantaría semejante oferta. Lo conocía. Y luego de dejarse llevar por la pasión y quedarse dormidos desnudos por un rato, al despertar, se dio cuenta que Yuuri estaba en su móvil revisando algo. Yuuri miraba con insistencia la imagen de uno de los videojuegos que solía jugar en su tiempo libre, donde un brujo de invierno era acompañado en un viaje épico por un guerrero japonés.

No fue necesario la petición: Víctor aceptó de inmediato.

Fueron hasta Tokio para contactar a la modista que le había hecho el traje a Yuuri para Yuri on Ice y hacerle el encargo. Yuuri, por momentos, pareció dispuesto a rechazar la oferta, pero Víctor insistió y se mostró emocionado con la idea de llevar a cabo aquel capricho, el mismo que lo acercaría más a una parte de Yuuri para la mayoría desconocida y que podría convertir en algo suyo.

Mientras esperaba la confección de los trajes, pasaron noches donde Víctor jugaba el videojuego con Yuuri y aprendía sobre la historia del personaje que iba a representar. Comprendió entonces que lo que Yuuri le había dicho con antelación era cierto, ya que no se trataba de solo disfrazarse con un traje, sino tomar al personaje como suyo y actuar como él. Fueron graciosas aquellas noches húmedas donde una llovizna caía, mientras él desnudo intentaba imitar las poses del mago y Yuuri reía en la cama divertido. Y las recompensas fueron más deliciosas, porque con aquel acto de complicidad que creaban entre ellos, el sexo se convirtió en otro canal de comunicación para demostrar agradecimiento, fascinación y alegría.

Cuando el día llegó, Víctor no podía con la emoción. Los trajes habían quedado perfectos y solo con un poco de maquillaje harían la magia para parecerse al mago que Yuuri había querido ver. Y para Yuuri, la situación no fue menos impresionante. Sintió un encogimiento en su estómago cuando Víctor salió con su traje elaborado, preciosos estampados y piel que emulaban la capa del mago, con los accesorios fielmente retratados y el cabello largo gracias a las extensiones. Hasta pensó si no sería criminal dejarlo salir así a la vista de todos y no tenerlo solo para él en la habitación del hotel.

Pero Yuuri no fue él único que pensó en eso, Víctor incluso se lo cuestionó. ¿No sería mejor tener a Yuuri guerrero medieval para solo él en el hotel y no dejar que todos vean lo fascinante y aguerrido que se veía con ese traje con cuero y armas? Porque aún cuando los trajes tenían detalles del diseño de fantasía, se veía tan varonil que Víctor solo quería meterle manos por todas partes. Sin embargo, tuvo que contenerse. Allí no acababa todo.

—¿A dónde iremos entonces? —En el hotel, desnudos después de una nueva sesión de sexo ambos retozaban mientras veían los trajes acomodados en el mueble.

—Al parque Yoyogi, creo que estará más fresco allí —respondió Yuuri.

Víctor trazaba círculos sobre el pecho de su novio, mientras sentía los dedos de Yuuri peinar una y otra vez su ahora larga melena. Por supuesto, para el ruso no pasó desapercibida la extraña fijación que Yuuri tenía con su cabello largo y lo mucho que se lo jaló en medio del momento pasional, incluso haciéndole temer que perdiera un par de sus extensiones.

Se levantó un poco de la cama y se subió sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri, el cual respondió hundiendo más su estómago y tensando sus extremidades. Los ojos oscuros de su novio lo miraban con fascinación y deseo, Víctor quería mucho más de eso, y al percatarse que su guerrero medieval tenía la espada más que lista para arremeter, él mismo se sintió con ganas de ser atravesado mil veces por ella.

—Parece que estás listo para una larga batalla y defenderme, mi guerrero.

—Siempre estoy listo para defenderlo, amo. —Robándose los diálogos de aquella historia, ambos se miraron con las pupilas brillantes de ansiedad.

—Entonces, déjame conjurar con fuego a tu espada...

Amarse, desearse. Parecía que aquel hobbie que habían tomado como suyo en ese momento era capaz de unirlos tanto como el patinaje y fue fascinante darse cuenta de que el hielo no era el único espacio donde podrían responder a sus fantasías, cumplir sus sueños y reconocerse más. Que podrían buscar nuevas actividades, toda la vida, para seguir complaciéndose y creciendo como individuos y como parejas hasta que al final la muerte llegara a separarlos, si es que podía. Víctor tenía la impresión de que aquel hilo rojo que lo había atado a Yuuri persistiría incluso en las eras.

La mañana los agarro amodorrados y convertidos en un solo cuerpo envuelto en sábanas que se perdían entre sus piernas. Ambos se levantaron tarde y tuvieron que apresurarse para aprovechar el día, si no querían que su viaje no tuviera el final deseado. Se ducharon juntos e hicieron un gran esfuerzo en no ceder al deseo de tomarse una vez más, y se prepararon para tomar el metro hasta la estación de Harajuku, donde encontrarían el parque.

Víctor se encontró encantado con la novedad, porque pese a estar disfrazado eran pocas las miradas que se desviaban hacia ellos en el metro. Respetando el silencio del medio de transporte, no conversaron entre ellos en ese momento, pero al salir Yuuri le tomó de la mano como si evitara que fuera a perderse. Y tenía razón, el parque estaba lleno de todo tipo de personas, desde jóvenes artesanos y músicos que querían mostrar su arte, hasta otras tribus urbanas (como denominó Yuuri) que mostraban sus excentricidades con atuendos, maquillajes y accesorios extravagantes.

Como un niño viendo una tienda de dulces, Víctor se encontraba fascinado mirando todo a su alrededor. En muchos momentos reconocieron los personajes de sus trajes y no tardaron en pedirles fotografías y ellos en posar ante ellos. El anonimato que le confería el traje y el papel que estaban representando, colaboró en mucho para dejar el pudor bien lejos y dedicarse a ser solo ellos. Lejos de su papel de deportistas de alto rendimiento, de su figura como leyenda del patinaje, allí eran solo dos jóvenes enamorados compartiendo un hobbie en común. Mirándose con amor sin prisa, caminando tomando de manos a pesar de que hacia calor y encontrándose con muchos otros que como ellos iban disfrazados de otros personajes. 'Un Gokú', le dijo Yuuri al señalar hacia la derecha; 'allí van tres pokémons', les mencionó cuando los vio llegar cercanos a la fuente. 'Ese es un samuría y allí está Natsume Maya', le explicó mientras le hablaba de los personajes que conocía y aquellos a los que nunca había llegado a ver. Una puerta a una parte de Yuuri que creyó jamás conocer.

Después de varias fotografías tomadas y que Víctor le dijera a aquel joven fotógrafo que eran 'Vitenka y Yuchan', para que lo subiera a su Instagram, se sentaron en una de las bancas para refrescarse. Bajo los árboles, la sombra les dio alivio para el calor imperante en el lugar y Víctor ya estaba rojo debido a ello.

—Me estoy divirtiendo mucho —confesó, mientras recibía la botella de agua que ya Yuuri había usado para beber. Tomó varios tragos y exhaló aliviado—. No pensé que fuera así. Siento que hay muchas cosas de Japón que no conozco.

—La verdad hay muchas cosas, no hemos visitado a consciencia Tokio y me gusta mucho Kioto también.

—Cada vez entiendo más el porqué mi novio japonés es tan fascinante.

Yuuri se acomodó a su lado y pegó su espalda al respaldo de la banca para disfrutar de la sombra. Víctor se dejó envolver por la calma y hasta se permitió cerrar los ojos con alivio.

—Pensé que te burlarías de esto. Para los extranjeros esto suele ser... extraño.

—No podría burlarme, Yuuri, amo todo de ti.

Para la noche de ese día un video se habría hecho viral. Uno donde la pareja del mago y el guerrero de aquel videojuego, fueron vistos patinar en una pista de hielo comercial del centro de Tokio, robando la mirada de todos por la sincronización, fluidez y delicadeza de su patinaje en pareja. Algunos fans de patinaje aseguraron que no podían ser otros que el gran Víctor Nikiforov en compañía de su pupilo Yuuri Katsuki, pero como no hubo confirmación alguna, se convirtió pronto en una leyenda urbana.

De lo que nadie dudo fue que allí sobró amor.


End file.
